


Free Falling

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remus can’t wait for Logan to come back to work on their collective project, but will the project succeed or will it crash and burn (figuratively or literally)?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Free Falling

Remus’s leg couldn’t stop bouncing, making a measured and constant light tapping sound on the wood floor under his feet. As he sat in the single neat thing in his incredibly messy room, his chair, like a ship being tossed in a raging ocean the only thing that was sturdy enough to deal with him, staring at the door intently. Any little noise had his muscles tensing, definitely looking as if he were going to pounce at any moment.

* * *

The room itself was painted a light green, giving the room a feel of a gentle forest if one ignored the maelstrom of articles on the ground, though if one thought of the various green articles of... anything strewn across every surface as tree branches, perhaps the similarity to the biome was a sound one even with the utter chaos.

Though not all of the room was green, as just behind Remus in a pile was a corner of something that looked like a shirt or possibly a sweatshirt that was a deep and vibrant blue, clashing with the green surrounding it.

Remus was constant movement, the tapping of his foot never stopping or faltering unless there was a sound, of which that would only be temporary and Remus was right back on that incessant tapping.

It was only the distant light clicking of a new sound that had Remus finally jumping out of his seat, like a man possessed, hauling the door open faster than any person had the right to. Once the door was open, there nothing to stop Remus as he catapulted himself over the couch as if it were nothing, meeting up with Logan at the front door as Logan came in, wearing a suit, hair just slightly out of place.

Remus eyed Logan’s hair for a split second as approached, but excitedly exclaimed, flapping his hands around in excitement as Logan dropped his keys on a side table at the door, “You’re back, do you remember what we’re going to do?! I can’t wait! Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!”

Logan shrugged of his coat, paying no mind to Remus’s excited state, hanging the coat on the hook by the door while rolling his eyes, only facing Remus when he had done so. 

“We’ve been working on this for weeks, how could I forget what we’re going to do today? It’s only the culmination of what we’ve been working on. What kind of friend would I be to forget something this important?” Logan said, voice mildly incredulous with a hint of amusement coloring his tone.

“Whatever, just come on, dork!”

Remus doesn’t let up, grabbing at Logan’s hand and almost pulling Logan along. Logan does not resist, allowing Remus to pull him towards a hallway on the opposite side of where Remus’s room was. Remus wildly opens the door, just barely able to avoid it crashing into the very, very many gidgets and gadgets lining the room.

In the middle of the room, however, was a contraption that one could only describe as futuristic in nature. It was heavy duty, sleek and a white exterior that appeared unbroken, no way in or out.

Remus glanced back out the door suspiciously, scanning the hallway before quickly closing the door. Logan again rolled his eyes at Remus’s behavior, but the fond smile on his face gave away his true feelings.

Done closing the door, Remus bounded up to the machine in the middle of the room like a puppy. Effortlessly, Remus pushed his fingers into one specific place on the virtually featureless surface, a previously unforeseen panel gives way inwards, and suddenly the whole contraption opens up, panels spreading out, revealing a complicated interface of various buttons and some exposed wires.

Without a word, Logan and Remus get to work on the contraption, not one glance at the blueprints, a well oiled machine themselves, effortlessly weaving around each other as they fashion some of the last bits of the contraption into place. 

Before either of them know it, Logan slides the last little bit into it’s place, and Logan looks at Remus, nodding a little, eyes wide behind his glasses as Remus does the honors, imputing a number into the device before pressing a button. 

Suddenly, everything starts to float upwards, including Remus and Logan, who scrambles for Logan, gripping his hand tight and pulling him close, noses almost touching. 

“It fucking works! Logan we’re fucking geniuses!” Remus exclaims in pure excitement. And before Remus or Logan knows what’s happening, they’re suddenly kissing each other, sparks behind both of their eyelids. It’s only when everything is suddenly not floating, i.e. falling, that they break out of the kiss, just now realizing what exactly they just did.

Logan is the first to speak cheeks going red, “Was that-? Did you-? Me-?” 

Remus is similarly confused, bringing a hand up to his mouth in confusion, running his finger along his lips. 

“You... like me?” Remus visibly cringed as the words left his mouth, but Logan looked up at him, hesitating only a moment before surging forwards, slamming Remus into another kiss. Remus’s hand accidentally hit the button again, causing everything to become weightless once again, but neither of them seemed to mind as they both realized they were idiots for not seeing the other’s mutual feelings towards them. 

As they floated there, they didn’t care about the inevitable crash to the ground, knowing now that they had each other to help them up when they fell. They had each other...


End file.
